This invention relates to the configuration and assembly of components that make up a wall system that is particularly well adapted for cleanrooms.
Cleanrooms are commercial spaces that are constructed and maintained in a way that keeps the room free of contaminants that might otherwise interfere with the precision work undertaken there. Cleanrooms are used, for example, in the production of certain electronics and computer components.
The components of a cleanroom wall system generally include studs to which wall panels are fastened. A framework of vertical studs and interconnected horizontal studs provides sufficient stability to the overall wall system. The wall panels may be arranged in a number of ways. For instance, the panel may be a relatively thick member (hereafter referred to as a xe2x80x9cthickxe2x80x9d panel) that matches the nominal wall thickness and that may exceed or equal the width of the studs to which it is fastened. Alternatively, a pair of thin, spaced apart panels (spaced to match the nominal wall thickness and referred to as a xe2x80x9cdouble sided wallxe2x80x9d) may be fastened to the studs.
In yet another arrangement, single, thin-wall panels are fastened to one side of the studs, and the opposite sides of the studs are exposed. In this xe2x80x9csingle-sided wallxe2x80x9d arrangement, it is often necessary to provide the same nominal wall thickness as provided by the previously mentioned arrangements.
In recent years the use of cleanrooms has increased dramatically. Moreover, existing cleanrooms often require rearrangement or remodeling to accommodate changes made in the production systems that are inside or adjacent to the cleanroom. Such construction and remodeling needs are best met with cleanroom wall system components that, as a result of their configuration, minimize the time and costs associated with construction and assembly of the wall system.
The present system provides a cleanroom wall system that includes a stud component that, owing to its universal configuration, permits use of the stud with a variety of wall panel arrangements.
The stud is designed to carry a batten that is easily and securely aligned with the stud and serves to secure the wall panel to the stud.
A connector block is also provided. The connector block is shaped for mounting on the end of a horizontally oriented stud and for connection with a vertical stud in a manner that ensures a stiff connection between the two studs. Moreover, a pair of connector blocks is employed for splicing together two axially aligned studs, such as two parts of a vertically oriented stud. The splicing aspect of the connector block enables simple construction and remodeling of wall systems in instances where only a portion of the wall between the ceiling and floor need be changed.
Also provided is a simply designed corner stud for use with the universal wall studs of the present invention.
Moreover, a novel deflection track assembly is provided for connecting the top track of a wall panel to a conventional ceiling grid to allow deflection of the grid relative to the wall panel and to facilitate access to the portion of the ceiling above the wall panel.